


Native Tongue

by its_me_smol_steve, Pufalup



Series: Stucky Oneshots by Sophia Wirtz [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, No Smut, Song: Native Tongue (Paramore), light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_me_smol_steve/pseuds/its_me_smol_steve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pufalup/pseuds/Pufalup
Summary: Steve and Bucky are adjusting to modern life. They don’t realize that no one has any clue about the references they make, both at home and in the field.Based on the Paramore song “Native Tongue”.





	Native Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! You might notice that this work has a bit of a different style than my others, and that’s because it was written by my friend on Pinterest. Don’t worry, she gave me permission to post this here. Her name is Sophia Wirtz, and she posts short fanfics on lots of stucky fan art, so you might see her around! Enjoy!

_How can they say/That it's one way/When it's the opposite?/And how can they know/The end of the story/Before I tell it?_

 

"Friends." That's all people ever said. "Best friends since childhood." "Look at how good friends they are, even after all this time." "That friendship's something else."

Steve was tired of it. Yes, Bucky was his best friend; but more than that, Bucky was the love of his life. Always had been, always will be. 

He can't understand why people don't see it. Refuse to see it.

Historians were the worst of all. They thought they knew everything. They didn't listen when Steve said otherwise.

 

_'_ _Cause when I walk/Your feet, they fall/To the same beat/Or maybe we’re from two different worlds/But we've got our own language_

 

Steve and Bucky were always in sync. It's a big part of why they work so well together on the field.

Even after an argument, when it feels like they don't know each other, all it takes is a nod, a word, and they're on the same wavelength again.

 

_We talk to people/But they never understand/They think we’re crazy/‘Cause it sounds like noise/When we’re speaking in our native/Speaking in our native tongue/We’re speaking in our native/Speaking in our native tongue_

 

They'd forget, sometimes, their teammates didn't have their same relationship, even outside of romantically. They hadn't known each other for what felt like forever.

So when Steve reminds Bucky of that jerk back on 10th, Natasha pipes up. "Someone please translate for the rest of us."

The two supersoldiers exchange a glance. "Sorry, Nat." They quickly explain, cutting in when the other forgets a detail, and soon they're back to fighting.

 

_We used to live/Like we were strangers/We didn’t know any better/We didn’t fit/In with the out crowd/So we gave in/And we shut our mouths_

 

When Bucky first came back, it was more than awkward. A raised brow which once would have sparked a laugh only got a raised brow in return.

A smirk got confused eyes.

"It's like we don't know each other any more," Steve never told Sam, but almost did. Might as well have, explaining everything.

"Give it time," Sam had advised. "Rome wasn't built in a day. You'll get there again."

"We're not," Steve never said, and Sam clasped him on the shoulder.

"Just be patient. Trust me on this one."

"How long?" Steve shut his mouth on, and instead said, "Thanks."

 

_But oh, I love your history/And I can take it/And when you talk in code to me/I can translate it_

 

Steve's favorite times where the ones when Bucky would talk about the past. Ask about it to try and jog his memory, or even just start with, "Hey, remember when...?" Because Steve knew in those moments he was that much closer to getting Bucky back, like they had been before.

And when Bucky raised a brow, Steve knew to laugh. A smirk brought a raised brow. And it felt right.

The absolute best, though, was the first time Bucky used Steve's mother tongue to comment on something Tony had said. Natasha had smirked, Bucky had looked pleased, and Steve had laughed, probably more than the joke actually merited.

 

_We talk to people/But they never understand/They think we’re crazy/‘Cause it sounds like noise to them/Isn’t it strange/All the things you hear/When you sit/And listen?_

 

It happens multiple times before the team finally sits them down and has them explain their nuances. Now they know why little Jimmy is important, or why that rickety bridge off 6th means something.

Now when Tony says, "What do you think, Cap, jerk on 8th or Main?"

And Steve says, "Neither," he and Bucky both respond at the same time.

"Back at the docks."

 

_And all this time I've been wasting my breath/Just wasting my words on everyone else/Now speaking in my native/Speaking in my native tongue_

 

Steve grins at the brunet next to him and knows he'll get a grin back.

He knows without looking that Bucky's going to be right there. And when Bucky makes an awful joke, they both know the face Steve makes before he laughs.  
Steve's missed this. It's more than nice, having it back. It's home.

 

_So come on/Talk it out/So come on/Talk it out/So come on/And talk, talk, talk, talk, talk/Talk it out/(Your voice, it brought me back from the dead, somehow)/So come on and/Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk/Talk it out/Out!/Out!/Out!_

 

Sam was done with these two. He couldn't handle one more lovesick longing look. "I'll be back in twenty," he said with a tight smile on his way out, and sprinted all the way to Clint's. "Man," he said, "I need a break. Those two are too much."

"I feel ya," Clint said, and offered him a beer. "From what I know of Rogers, he doesn't get subtle. You've gotta straight up tell him."

"And Barnes?"

Clint shrugged. "I don't know him as well, but I figure talk to Cap first and he'll talk to Barnes."

"Solid advice," Sam said, "thanks." He shuts his own door somewhat forcefully, causing the two men to look at him.

"You," he said, pointing to the blond, "Outside."

Steve raised a brow but followed him. "You like him," Sam said without preamble.

Both eyebrows raised. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't play with me. You like him. More importantly, he likes you. So get in there and do something about it so I don't have to watch you two pine over each other anymore."

Steve sighed and walked back in. "I'm assuming you heard all that?"

Bucky shrugged. "I guess we should talk, huh?" He looked down at his hands, then back up at Steve. "It's always been you. Here in this time or back in Brooklyn. You spoke one word to me on the bridge and I remembered you. Maybe not fully, not yet, but I went against my orders." He sighed, standing up. "It's always been you. And I don't know why I couldn't tell you until now."

"To be fair," Steve said, stepping closer, "I couldn't either. I knew I loved you ever since we were kids."

 

_When we’re speaking in our native/Speaking in our native tongue/We’re speaking in our native/Speaking in our native tongue_

 

"Hey, Buck," Steve can say, outside of battle, "Remember that jerk on 8th?"

And Bucky can laugh, because now he knows. Steve means the other jerk, the one who only Steve calls a jerk. Steve means him, in a myriad of ways, and Bucky laughs because he knows.  
"Not as much as that punk on 5th," he retorts with a grin, and Steve laughs back before throwing a grape at him.  
Bucky catches it in his mouth and crunches it happily.

 

_And all this time I've been wasting my breath/Just wasting my words on everyone else/Now speaking in my native/Speaking in my native tongue_

 

They're both slightly out of breath when they get back to the apartment, more from laughter than from their run. They passed the bottle of orange juice back and forth, not bothering with cups, and kissed before Bucky scrunched his nose up.

"You stink," he said, pushing Steve in the direction of the bathroom. "You need a shower."

"Pot calling kettle," Steve retorted, turning mid-step to grab Bucky's wrist and pull him closer. "Join me?"

"Just like old times, huh?" Bucky grinned, and Steve laughed before kissing him again.

"Maybe a little different."

Because old times didn't involve kissing, or love, or washing each other.

And old times definitely didn't involve blowjobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Sophia Wirtz got an archive of our own! Find her works here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_me_smol_steve/pseuds/its_me_smol_steve


End file.
